Leopold Goenitz X Nanase
Description 2 Fighters! NO RESEARCH! 60 Seconds! Melee!!!! Who would win in a fight between Leopold Goenitz from King of Fighters and Nanase from Under Night IN-BIRTH? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude "(Goenitz vs Nanase) or Mei Fang vs Jam." "(Goenitz) vs Rugal! I want to see who really won!" "LET'S CAUSE A HURRICANE WITH (GOENITZ & NANASE!)" "(Nanase) needs to fight somebody, perhaps (Goenitz)..." LETS ROCK THIS FIGHT LIKE A HURRICANE! Tick...Tick... ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! Beginning In a ruined area of Japan... Time: 5:59... (*Cues KOF XIII OST Diabolosis Full Intro Dark Ash*) Nanase: Well... This is it. The ruins that guy on the phone mentioned... Just one minute off, and... I don't want to know my fate... H-HEY! OLD MAN! If you are brave enough, GET OUT OF YOUR HAPPY PLACE, A-''' Time: 6:00... Nanase: '''-ND FIGHT! ???: Indeed I will... (*Cues KOF XIII OST Diabolosis Full Intro Dark Ash Fast-forwards to 0:38*) Nanase then saw a man in blue, a priest with many a cause. He wanted to test Nanase to her limits. The wind speed increased wildly, and Nanase was buffeted. Nanase: S-so... Cold... ???: I already know your name, Nanase, but I haven't introduced mine. Leopold Goenitz. The Hurricane is about to arrive. You, are worthless enough to survive it. Nanase was still frozen in the bones to pay attention to what's going on. As the winds kept buffeting Nanase, when it shouldn't, She remembered it was Autumn still, but winds this cold would only be in Blizzard tempuratures. Having enough of the Winds, she simply allowed Zephyr, her Zweihander to blast the cold winds off of her. Nanase was annoyed. Nanase: I don't know what you want from me, Goenitz, but it ends here! Goenitz: A cold, fearsome worm that is confused enough to be unable to kill Hyde Kido, yet has a warm, gentle side within, forever locked... Very well, Nanase... DENY MY VERY POWER! YES, YOU AND THAT LITTLE SWORD OF YOURS!!! The Fight (*Cues AKHT / Akihito - Final Fantasy 5 - B.B. Revenge (Big Bridge)*) NO ESCAPE! BEGIN! 59.8-57.9 Nanase grinded her sword, and charged at Goenitz, hitting him, she then sent him flying. 57.8-53.1 Goenitz slashed at Nanase while she was on guard with her Zephyr 53-52.9 Goenitz found an opening after chipping away at Zephyr. He stabbed at it by the hand... 52.8-50.4 Nanase's Right Arm Tendon was slashed clean. As Nanase winced in pain, she created a tornado to clot the blood flow. 50.3-46.6 It turned out Goenitz was controlling the tornado, and more blood flew like mad. He sent Nanase flying... 46.5-42.8 UNTIL... Nanase sent 3 whirlwinds, each hitting Goenitz. 42.7-37.9 Goenitz counterattacked by using the Air as a weapon. It slashed through Nanase in many angles. 37.8-29.8 Nanase almost crumpled to the ground. She stabbed Zephyr to the ground for support, and to keep herself alive... 36.4-28.6 Goenitz: Give it up, Nanase. Even Yuri Sazazaki could kill you without trying. 26.4-16.9 After a pause, Nanase said something. Nanase: You're right, Goenitz... I'm weak. BUT NOT WEAK ENOUGH TO LOSE AGAINST YOU!!! 16.5-4.7 As Nanase flew into the sky, her Zephyr was creating a powerful hurricane, and she sent it to the ground, not realizing Goenitz was preventing the tornado from attacking him by controlling the currents of the wind, and turning the Tornado into calm air... 4.6-0.1 As Nanase came down to Earth, she reached her limit, as she crumpled to the ground. Goenitz simply grabbed her, and shredded her into a tornado which turned her physical life to ribbons... 0 K.O.! Nanase was no longer conscious, and Zephyr cracked. As the Eastern Sun rose, it was Burning Red- the only way to unlock her true feelings Goenitz thought... He then slashed Nanase's head off as he believes this is punishment enough... Results (*Cues The King of Fighters '96 - Goenitz*) THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... LEOPOLD GOENITZ! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:SNK vs Arc System Works themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees